


Silver & Black

by Akumeoi



Series: All Covered In Gold [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Akumeoi
Summary: Noctis calls Prompto to the royal suite to have a conversation about something important. Before that conversation happens, Prompto ruminates on their living arrangements and the secrets their little family is keeping.





	Silver & Black

**Text from MLN at 8:45 PM:** Get home soon. I want to talk to you about something.

Was it cheesy of Prompto to make Noctis’s contact name the acronym for “my love, Noct” just because “Noct♥” would give their real relationship away to anyone reading over his shoulder? 

Maybe so.

At precisely 9:02 PM, Prompto arrived at the Citadel’s royal suite. He gave a nod to the two of his fellow Crownsguard who were on duty outside the door as he entered. Inside, he found King Noctis and Queen Lunafreya sitting on the sofa together in front of the gas-powered fireplace. Luna was writing in her diary, while Noctis dis-spiritedly scribbled at some important-looking paperwork set on a collapsible table in front of him. Noctis and Luna had been married and co-ruling for six years now, so this was a pretty familiar scene in the evenings. As Prompto came in, Noctis looked up, instantly brightening. 

“You’re here,” Noctis said, as Prompto came over to the sofa. Luna tilted her face up automatically to receive a little kiss of greeting from him on her cheek. Then Noctis grabbed him by the collar and planted a big one on his lips. Resisting the urge to tease Noctis about his eagerness, Prompto laughed as he sat down on the sofa between him and Luna, close enough to Noctis’s side for their shoulders to brush. 

At that moment, the door to Aulea and Stella’s bedroom opened and Nyx emerged, carrying one of Prompto’s two cats. He shut the door as quietly as he could one-handed, so as not to wake Noctis and Luna’s presumably sleeping daughters. 

“Pickles,” Prompto said in dismay as Nyx came to the sofa and dropped her unceremoniously in Prompto’s lap. Nyx ruffled Prompto’s hair by way of greeting. “What was she doing in there?”

“Scratching up the furniture,” Nyx said, rolling his eyes. “But she didn’t wake the kids.”

“Thank goodness for that,” Luna said dryly. At five and three, the girls were a handful, liable to cause trouble if woken unceremoniously. Not that Prompto would’ve minded getting to see them tonight after having been out all day photographing a portrait commission and attending to his Crownsguard duties. Aulea and Stella were certifiably the most precious little kids Prompto had ever had the fortune to be kindof related to. They both called him “Pom-pom” because Aulea used to have trouble pronouncing her Rs. Prompto loved them as if they were his, and he knew that Nyx did too. 

Pickles was squirming in Prompto’s lap, so he resettled his legs a little to make a more comfortable seat for her, then started scratching her behind the ears. Meanwhile, Nyx went to sit down in the armchair beside Luna. She looked up from her diary, giving him a tender smile that he shyly returned. They had found out last week that Luna was pregnant again, for the third time - the girls didn’t know yet. When Prompto looked away from her, pretending not to be paying attention, Nyx’s expression softened further and he gave Luna’s belly a gentle pat.

It made Prompto happy to know that Nyx and Luna were as happy together as he and Noctis were. Their little family unit was a hard-won, fiercely-kept secret. No one could know that despite having been married for six years, the king and queen had not slept together since the birth of their second daughter, and were instead sleeping in separate bedrooms with their live-in life partners. No one could know that Gentiana paid Luna sporadic night-time visits, which Nyx had once been invited too and had returned from in the morning with frosted tips and zipped lips. Prompto was still dying of curiosity over that one. And above all, no one could know that Luna’s third child was actually Nyx’s. That would spell disaster for the family’s reputation worldwide. 

It helped that the media was not legally permitted to report anything about the royal family that had not been passed over by the Citadel’s public relations team, which was in actuality a censorship unit. Still, Prompto had a feeling that their secrets gave poor Ignis no end of trouble. Back when Noctis had first insisted that Prompto and Nyx live with him and Luna in the royal suite, Ignis had thrown a fit but then immediately re-arranged the servant roster so that only the most discrete and trustworthy were permitted to enter the rooms. Prompto had a feeling that in fact, half the Citadel knew. But Noctis, Luna, and their two little princesses were too well-loved for anyone to actually say anything that might disrupt their secret marital arrangement. 

Noctis was fidgeting on the sofa beside him, and Prompto had a feeling it was because he wanted to get on with the conversation he had texted Prompto about earlier. 

“What’s up?” Prompto said, looking up from the now-purring Pickles. 

In a low voice, Noctis said, “Wanna talk to you. In private. Gotta finish this first.” He gestured at the papers spread out on the table in front of him with his pen. “Five minutes?” 

“Five minutes,” Prompto agreed, smiling. He still had no idea what it was Noctis wanted to tell him, although it didn’t seem like bad news - Noctis didn’t seem stressed, just bored and maybe a little anticipatory. Perhaps it had something to do with Luna’s pregnancy. Prompto had no problems with Nyx being the father, accident or not. He just wanted to use the occasion as an excuse to request another pet. Three kids, three cats just made sense to him. But maybe Noctis was worried Prompto felt left out, or something like that.

“Ha,” Noctis said, throwing down his pen at last. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Nighty-night,” Luna said, waving to them as they got up from the sofa, Prompto gently depositing Pickles on the sofa beside her. Noctis and Prompto wished her and Nyx a good night as well, then headed for their shared bedroom. As they left, Luna threw Prompto a wink, which only increased his confusion.

Once inside, Noctis heaved a sigh of relief, dumping his jacket on the ground before going to sit on the bed. Prompto copied his motions.

“So what’s this you wanted to talk to me about?” he asked. 

Noctis smiled. Rather than reply immediately, he cupped Prompto’s face with one hand and gave him a slow and gentle kiss that filled his body with a tingling warmth.

“I got something for you,” he said at length, as he pulled away.

“You know it’s not my birthday or anything, right?” Prompto laughed. 

“Oh yeah, I know,” Noctis said, reaching into his pocket. Curiously, Prompto looked on as Noctis pulled out a small, black velvet box. 

“Luna and I have to wear our wedding rings, obviously,” Noctis said, toying with the box. “Nyx has an earring that matches a set of hers that she wears sometimes. But we don’t have anything. So I wanted to get you this.”

Prompto’s heart was already beating like a drum as Noctis handed him the box. He turned it over in his hands, the velvet soft beneath his fingers. 

Nestled inside the box, on a bed of flame-coloured silk (the colour of devotion, the colour of a wedding), was a ring. It had a simple design of two interweaving strands: one plain silver, one inset with a continuous, shimmering black stone. Inside the band was an inscription, which read, “ _for the light of my life_ ”.

Tears sprang to Prompto’s eyes. “Noct,” he said, clutching the box tightly.

“You like it?” Noctis said, his eyes flicking to the box and up to Prompto’s face. 

Prompto sniffed, wiping his eyes with one hand. “It’s perfect,” he said, giving Noctis a watery smile. In return, Noctis lifted the ring from the box and slid it onto Prompto’s finger. It was beautiful, glittering there. He nearly burst out in tears again, seeing it. Slipping his arms around Prompto’s waist, Noctis snuggled into his back and rested his head on Prompto’s shoulder. Prompto leaned back against him, the lines of his body familiar and comforting. 

With his arms still wrapped around Prompto, Noctis reached into the opposite pocket and pulled out another box, this one containing the same ring that Prompto was now wearing, but fitted for Noctis’s finger. 

“It’s just for us,” Noctis said low, kissing Prompto’s hair. “I can’t wear it all the time, but if someone asks what it’s for, just tell them it’s a best friend ring.”

Prompto snorted. They had been best friends for 10 years, but they were coming up on their 8 year anniversary as a couple soon. 

“Thanks,” he said, as Noctis kissed his hair. “I love you, Noct.”

“I love you too,” Noctis said. “Thanks for staying with me. I know it wasn’t always easy.”

Prompto knew, in this moment, that he would be happy to live like this for the rest of his natural life. Taking photos, Crownsguard duties, finding a family in Luna, Nyx, and the kids. Three cats named after video game memes. And Noctis - his love, his lover, his beloved. Nothing in the world could possibly compare to this.

Prompto turned in Noctis’s arms, looking into his bright blue eyes, which were incomprehensibly fond.

“Oh, you know how it is,” Prompto said with a smile. “I’m ever at your side.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for promptis week 2018 day 5: married life. This prompt didn't really inspire me, but then I remembered I had this AU where Prompto and Noctis got to be together in spite of the fact that Noctis ended up marrying Luna for politics... I'm not a big fan of the fact that it has no plot, but I hope that some people will find it cute or interesting.
> 
> Thank you to DKtakes12 for helping me characterise Nyx! I have totally not watched the Kingsglaive movie. I only know of him through tumblr osmosis.
> 
> Prompto's cats are named Fuzzy Pickles and Trout Yoghurt, but he calls them Pickles and Trout. These are names pulled from Earthbound, which he's canonically a fan of.
> 
> EDIT: I hate the title. So much. Someone help me, lol.
> 
> Comments are always welcome!


End file.
